Biology: Period 5
by MissWoolHat
Summary: Sherlock's senior year of high school. He meets Fiona in his Biology class, and find that they have quite a few things in common...


**AN: My first Sherlock fic! Excited! I'm super stoked to be writing this, but I'm also nervous about getting Sherlock right. Please tell me if there's anything I can do to improve his character! Thanks and enjoy!**

Senior year. Almost nothing could be worse for the teenage boy walking through the halls of his high school. He already knew where his classes were. All he had to do was glance at the map and the schedule, and there it was, implanted in his brain. None the less, Sherlock Holmes continually looked down at the piece of paper as if he was expecting something new to turn up. He sighed and leaned against a wall. Nothing was going to happen for another five minutes and forty-two seconds anyway. What was the point of rushing around holding books and staring frantically at a map? Half of these people wouldn't be able to find their classes anyway, why did they even bother trying? Sherlock didn't understand the average human mind. They filled their head with stupid, pointless information and didn't focus on what was really important.  
The curly-haired seventeen-year-old boy watched students cross his path, staring at the floor and the maps. Sherlock felt utterly out of place, as per the norm. But then again, this was a new school year... Maybe someone would get murdered and he could solve it.

First period: English. Boring and simple as usual. Stupid books they were going to read that had no historical impact what so ever. Second period: Math. Please... He was in Calculus. They didn't go any higher in his district. Technically Sherlock had accomplished Calculus back in fourth grade. Third period: Orchestra. A simple song. Most people were biting their lips, playing the wrong rhythms and the wrong notes. Sherlock, found in tedious and simple.  
Lunch. Basically the only period he could actually enjoy. Sitting, eating food, and then getting distracted by some stupid high school act that someone was doing. Analyzing it, and then going back to eating.  
Fourth period: History. American History. Why? Why did people in Britain give a damn what happened half way across the world? All that mattered was the present (and maybe a few days back if you were solving a case).  
Fifth period: Biology.

Sherlock walked into the tiled classroom. His teacher, Mrs. Talison, had decorated the classroom with all matter of hanging things from the ceiling. Paper butterflies, a stuffed animal dolphin, DNA strands, and the list went on. The young man took a seat in the front of the room and tapped his fingers on the heatproof desk.  
Sherlock's classmates began to trickle in and sat down as far away from each other as they could. A young woman came into the room and sat next to Sherlock. She looked at him and smiled.  
"Hi. I'm Fiona." She held out her hand. Sherlock took it.  
"Sherlock Holmes."  
Sherlock quickly analyzed the girl. No makeup, short hair, obviously not worried about fitting in. Fingernails cut to the quick, she played a string instrument. Very strong handshake meant she wasn't a very feminine girl, she was strong. Not a lesbian, though most people would think that. Looking into her eyes they had experienced a lot. Her bag was placed on the left side of her desk, she had large callouses on her left middle and ring finger, her left arm was slightly more muscular then her right, obviously left handed. Judging by the way she sat, right leg perpendicularly resting on the left, she was nervous and self-conscious. Seemed like a fairly typical senior girl.

Mrs. Talison walked into the classroom after everyone had gotten settled. She smiled, taking in each student's face.  
"Welcome to AP Biology. I hope you're ready for this! Let's see how many of us are really on our game today. Just shout out the answers in you know them!" The woman smiled and started to rattle off questions.  
"Double-stranded _blank _has two complimentary strands."  
At the same time Fiona and Sherlock said "RNA, though technically that question is not specific enough. It could also be DNA." The two students turned to each other and stared.


End file.
